


How the Bartons Spend Their Days

by antoinettevalentinecartier



Series: Tales from Wakanda [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 20:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6822589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antoinettevalentinecartier/pseuds/antoinettevalentinecartier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of Civil War, T'Challa offers Captain America and his team a safe place in Wakanda. That offer extended to their families as well. This is the tale of how Clint and his family adapts to life in Wakanda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How the Bartons Spend Their Days

**Author's Note:**

> This series is the result of my best friend and fellow King of the Mods exchanging head canons of what happens post-Civil War. I've been a longtime reader of fan fiction, but this is my first attempt at it myself. It has had little to no editing. Constructive criticism is welcome.

Wakanda was a busy place. It was not stuck in the past as its jungle surroundings would fool you. Needless to say, Tony would orgasm at the sight of its collection of technology. Wakandan scientists would give Stark and Banner stiff competition for the title of greatest inventor/scientist. Self-sustaining energy was something in their past. Murderbots are something that Wakandans knew to stay away from.

Clint knew though that the Wakandans aren’t as superior to the Avengers as they thought. Isolation is not the solution for the many. Sometimes you had to mess up to save the many. Clint knew a lot about messing up - a childhood in the circus had to teach him something. His life was one long list of screw ups until he joined SHIELD and, later, met Laura. Wakanda wasn’t all T’Challa cracked it up to be, but it did offer many high peaks for Clint. He could always see better from a distance. 

His children were having a much easier time adapting to life in Wakanda. Once it became clear that their stay was indefinite, T’Challa secured them a language tutor and spots in Wakanda’s top education academy. Whatever happened to a shitty public school education? Copper and Lila spent most afternoons running around with their classmates. There was nothing like playing lava within walking distance of a live volcano. Scott and his ants kept an eye on all of the kids. Being away from Cassie was hard for Scott. They didn’t talk about it, but Clint could tell from the occasional listless stares. Scott filled the void with his new role of uncle to the Barton children. 

“Lunch is in an hour,” Sam’s voice called from behind him. Red wing, Sam’s robot bird, had flown up the mountain for Clint. It was hard to resist taking an exploding arrow to Red Wing. The damn thing was everywhere. Sam would be heartbroken if something ever happened to him. He had a special bond with his tech. The only one with a stronger bond with their inventions was Stark. And even though Steve didn’t have a hand in creating the shield, it would always be a part of the Captain. Tony had returned the shield on their first (secret) mission as the Avengers. It had yet to leave Steve’s back harness. He needed it to protect Bucky or so he claimed. 

Lunch was a daily team affair. One of them would deliver a plate to Steve before they all dove into the daily feast. T’Challa made sure they were provided with the best of everything. Clint would swear that the only person treated better on this island nation was King T’Challa, himself. Scott was relaying the heroic tales of the Barton children and the Jungle Monster when Clint made it to the banquet hall. Taking a seat beside Laura, he grabbed Nate from her. She needed time to take care of herself. Nate’s chubby cheeks and laugh could always bring him out of the most introspective, morose moods. Something that he needed today.

“How is your lunch? I trust it is up to your standards,” T’Challa inquired. Clint needed to invest in bells for his teammates. He wasn’t sure which one was more silent - Natasha or T’Challa. They were both liable to give him a heart attack one day, though. 

“It’s really good, your highness,” Lila spoke in nearly perfect Wakandan through a full mouth of food. His children never ceased to amaze him. 

“Mr. Wilson, you’re needed in Sergeant Barnes’ chambers,” T’Challa announced after offering Lila a smile. His exit was as silent as his entrance. 

“I’m too old for mysteries,” Clint remarked once Sam made his way to their wing. It took a matter of minutes to find his way into the vents and figure out their path to Bucky’s room. Nothing was going to stay a secret from Clint - Master Spy - Barton. 

What Clint witnessed through the air slats was something that he didn’t think was going to be possible - not that he ever would have told Cap that. Bucky was awake, and Steve had him wrapped in an octopus-style hug. Steve may have been crying. It was hard to tell through the vent opening or so that is what Clint would convince himself to believe. The two needed their privacy. 

“I’m happy for you, mate,” Sam congratulated Steve, clapping him on the back.

“I hate you,” Bucky reminded Sam, glaring at him over Steve’s shoulder.


End file.
